


Daddy Doesn't Know

by burke_slut



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Home Invasion, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burke_slut/pseuds/burke_slut
Summary: A stay at home mom of three gets a little visit one night from a man that wants more than just sex. A man who claims her life as his, as his personal toy. But what he didn't know he landed himself upon the counter part of one of his other favorite toys.





	1. The First Time

My hands run under the warm water, I was immune to all other sounds. The flowing water was hypnotizing. The digital clock’s numbers read 11:46. It was late and I had to get up early the next morning to make sure the kids got off to school on time. I had finished cleaning up the kitchen and was turning off all the lights, locking the front door but as I down the dark hallway hands reached out grabbing onto me, a gloved hand covering my mouth muting my screams. I deep man’s voice whispers into my ear calm words in a clear threat.

“Don’t move.”

I obey, fear burning in my gut.

“Now your gonna walk to your room, and I’m gonna be right here behind you.” I feel something sharp press into my spine and I shiver. I begin to walk.

He follows me up the stairs, close enough to where I could feel his heat radiating from his body. I got to my room and he released me, turning to shut the door. I dashed to my bedside table, grabbing the home phone, an older model The type attached to the base, with a spiral cord. I mashed the numbers nine and one when I felt his hands on my middle, throwing me against the bed, knocking the phone off the base. I could faintly hear the ringtone as the phone laid on its side on the floor. The breath had been knocked out of me and he was leaning over me, ski masked and scary.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing there?” His hand was around my throat, “I was gonna be nice with you baby but not now.”

A wicked looking knife was presented, I’m assuming it was the same one against my back. He ripped a small slit in the top of my nightdress, running the tip of the blade along my chest and collarbone. He then ripped the silk of my thin garment down the middle leaving me exposed for his eyes. He held my hands above my head as he devoured my body with a look that made me feel used and he’d barely even begun to touch me.

“So where’s your husband sweetheart?” He asks still looking at my body.

“A business trip…” I say nervously, “Please… I have kids… please be quiet.”

“Oh really? How old are they?”  
“I’ve got a daughter who’s 16 and two twin boys, they’re 8. Please I don’t want them to see me like this please sir.”

“So my cute little slut isn’t going to struggle that's good. You’ve got a nice body. How often does your husband use this body?”

“He works a lot…” I was barely audible. Not sure why I was telling him this.  
“So not a lot?” I wasn’t paying attention to his hands and went rigid and wide eyed when he shoved two fingers inside of my cunt He smirked at my expression of surprise and pleasure I tried hard to mask. “Your tight baby, and wet. Already. I know your needy. I’m gonna have you begging by the end of this.”

I whimpered wide eyed, fear dripping from my core to between my legs, soaking his fingers with my liquids. “Please hurry and get it over with please…”

His hand print on my cheek surprised me. “No, I’ll be here for however long I want to. If I like you enough I may keep you.”

I begin to struggle, terrified. Keep me? He respond with another harsh slap across the face and then another. I stop looking up at him, his hand prints glowing on my face as my eyes swell with tears.  
He leans down smothering me with his toned body, his lips next to mine, as he plays with my pussy. “Be nice and I’ll be nice baby.” He kisses me, roughly but not mean. His tongue swirling around inside of my mouth, my body pulses around his fingers as the probe my insides, knowing just how to touch me to get me to whimper and moan against my will.  
The kiss and pleasant fingering only lasted seconds before he pulled away from my lips. I could see his gray eyes looking down at me through his ski mask, his hand was removed from between my legs. “If you be bad,” His hand clenches roughly around my throat, “I’ll be bad” He slaps my pussy hard and I shriek loudly in surprise. He smiles at my reaction.

He gets off of me, leaving me on the bed in the shreds of my nightdress and his hand prints red on my pale skin. “Knees. Now.”

I move slowly, face burning with shame. I never look away from him.

“Open.”

I open and stick out my tongue to wet the head. Instead his hand grabbed a fist full of blond curls and shoved me against his cock, the entire length roughly rammed into the back of my throat. He smirked as I gagged, trying desperately to breathe. He pulled me off of his cock.

“There we go, that's my dirty slut. You like it?”

I don’t respond my cheeks bright as I look away not having the courage to look him in the eye.

He bends down, grabbing my throat causing me to look up and make eye contact with him. “You like it don’t you slut?” He repeats, his voice threatening.

I shake my head slightly and his grip tightens. “You love it don’t you slut?”

I shake my head harder, my hand gripping his trying to pull it away and he lifts me up by my throat, I quickly get to my feet, his hand having utter control. I wasn’t allowed to stand at my full height, I was crouched, my head pressed against the curve of the mattress. He used the bed as leverage as he moved in closer. His dick was pressed against my face as I looked up at him thinking about what my kids would think if they walked in on their mother pinned under a stranger with his cock hanging out against her face.

“Aw baby I’m gonna make you love it whether you want to or not.”

He loosened up on my throat and pried my mouth open, shoving himself in before I had any chance to close it. “Bight it and I’ll beat you until nobody will be able to recognize that pretty little face of yours.”

I open wider as I shiver with fear and he smirks down at me, thrusting at a steady pace. “Thats a good girl,”

I was gagging and it only made his hips move faster. I moaned slightly, grazing my teeth slightly against his shaft. He laughed slightly before shoving it all the way down my throat, balls deep as I stared up at him eyes watering. “You love it.”  
I hesitate a moment before nodding my head slightly. He rewards my obedience with drowning me in his cum, shooting his load down my throat. I gag as he pulls away and I cough, sputtering, slumping against the floor. Saliva dripping down my chest. “Now say it.” His voice was low and sexy and I hated it. My juices dampened the soft area between my legs.

“Say what…” I pout, not giving in that easy.

“Say you love it.”

I go quieter. “I love it.”

“You love what, slut?”

“I… I love sucking cock.”

“Who’s?”

“I love sucking your cock…”

I look back up at him and he smiles down at me, crouching down to my level. His lips enclose mine. I kiss him back, my eyes shut, tongue playing with his. His lips lingered against mine, my eyes remain shut as I felt him move and when I opened my eyes slowly I saw his face. No mask. I take his features in as quickly as I could, overwhelmed. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up, laying me out on the bed. He stood straight leaving me there, looking up at him, spread wide, waiting for his use.

“Now you're behaving.” His eyes never left mine as he play with my dripping parts, teasing my clit before sliding in a finger, “But you still need to be punished.”

I shake my head violently, “Please I’m good, I’m being your good whore. Just like you wanted!”

He smiled at me before saying, “Yes you are my good whore, but I want to give you a little reminder to always behave.”

I whimper, cowering on the bed staring up at him a mixture of excitement and fear building in my stomach.

“Now turn over. Ass up.” I do as he said, on all fours, my ass presented to him for his uses. I peered over my shoulder curious to what he planned to do. He slid his hands along the curve of my back before grabbing my ass. I let my head fall between my arms, knowing this was only the beginning.

He slaps my ass a few times, leaving some bright hand prints on my pale cheeks. I don’t let out much more than a few whines and low moans. Then I hear a belt clasp and the snap of the strap. I turn around to look at him but he instructs me to look forward and I have no other choice but to obey. I wait longer, the seconds drawing out longer and longer. Finally it begins the stinging strike of the leather belt. It hits me quick and hard, the hot white pain only beginning to settle in as he does it again and again. Slowly it gets harder and harder. I was confident bruises were already forming all over me. I break slowly. Biting onto the sheets, muffling my shrieks. If my kids wake up and see me like this, with this strange man beating their mother… I don’t know how I’ll be able to live with myself. He finally stops hitting and runs the belt strap along my ass and pussy. Teasing me with the cool leather against my flaming ass. I remain whimpering, tears streaming down my cheeks, makeup smearing.

“Turn over.”

I do what he says, careful where to apply pressure laying primarily on my back rather than my ass. I look up at him with my red face, a helpless expression. He knows he can do whatever he wants with me and I hate it. He runs a calloused finger along the lips of my pussy. He slaps it unexpectedly and I couldn’t help but yell loudly. My eyes went wide in fear. The sound I made was too loud. He didn’t seem to care. “That was…” My whispered words trail off, fear coiling in my gut.

“Too loud?” He finished for me, “Too bad. Should've bit your tongue little slut.”

I heard a creek in the floorboards in the next room and my heart throbbed again nervously. “My daughter is right there please can we wait a little longer so she doesn't hear anything?” I ask, begging, pleading with him.

“Nope. If she sees her mom getting fucked she’ll see it. Maybe we can let her join in if she’s well behaved.”

My eyes go wide in horror. “You monster… she's so young! She’s barely sixteen!”

As if my words had summoned it, the door opened a crack and I saw her sweet young face looking at me with wide eyes. My captor had yet to notice, but she noticed him and her eyes went even wider, a strange smile growing on her lips. He noticed I was staring at something other than him and turned to see what had captured my interest.

“Why this is a surprise.” I could hear the smile in his voice. “C’mere Sweetheart. Daddy didn’t know he was gonna be playing with you too tonight.”

“Victoria what are you doing?” I asked quickly, “Go back to your room! Don’t listen to him!”

Instead she defied me and ran into his arms. He picked her up and kissed her hard. I was beyond confused.

“What’s going on?” I couldn’t comprehend what I saw.

“Well, Mommy.” Victoria said still holding on to the man who had been using me, “This is my teacher. Mister Wakeford.”

He had a name. He was her teacher.

“He’s been using me for months Mommy, filling me up with his cum and showing me all sorts of naughty things!”

I stare in utter disbelief. It made sense. More lacy underwear. Low tops. Staying after school for hours. Always coming home with a few buttons undone and hair tangled.

“That’s right” Mr. Wakeford said, lips on my daughters pale teenage neck. “Do you want to help Daddy fuck his new toy?” He asked her sweetly.

She nodded excitedly, jumping from her arms and shedding her clothes quickly, getting on the bed kneeling next to me. Ready for instruction.

“See this little girl here,” He petted Victoria’s head, “She’s the perfect slut. My favorite toy. She’s gonna teach you all you need to know. She’s going to break you into the perfect slave.”

“Yeah I’m gonna show you Mommy everything Daddy taught me!!”

“Now baby,” he took Victoria’s hands, “You can call her bad names right now it’s ok. Get on her face.”

He was so gentle and sweet with her as he helped her onto my face. My daughter’s pussy pressed against my lips.

“Now tell Daddy if she’s being bad and not eating you.”

She nods and grinds her face against me as I feel something press between my legs.

Something big and warm. His cock.

He slowly slides it into my and I whimper.

“Daddy she’s not making me feel good.” Victoria pouts and I feel a hard slap against my tits, repetitive until I gave in and licked.

“More!!” Victoria bounced, and I sucked on her clit, teasing it.

“Ooh yes mommy,”

I felt myself get wetter at this, my pussy clenching around his cock and I felt a wave of disgust. He was aware and he began to pound me. Rough and hard. Not having anything as big as him inside me in months, years even. I was completely shattered. Moaning loudly as I tongue fucked my daughter. Her moans were stifled by his lips as he kissed her, feeling her tits gently as he pounded away.

Eventually I felt his cock start to throb. “Baby Daddy’s about to cum who should he give his load too?” 

Victoria, who’s cum already dripping down my face and into my open mouth said with great enthusiasm. “Me Daddy! I wanna be your cum slut! Please let me have it! Mommy was being a whore right?”

“Yes she was Sweetheart, now get off and spread your pretty little legs for Daddy’s big fat cock.” 

She quickly got up and spread herself wide. I looked at her laying beside her. 

He grabbed me by the hair and sat me up. “Now you slut, your gonna watch me fill your daughter up with my hot load before you clean it out. I want you to watch your sweet innocent daughter get fucked by a grown man who just raped you.” 

She only seemed to thrive on his words as she grinded against his dick, needy for his cum. He held my face closer to her pussy as he fucked it. 

“Look at me fuck your little girl slut. Her pussy is mine.” 

She moaned, her body coming to life as pushed against her hard, all the way inside of her spilling his seed deeply into her womb. He pulled out a pool of white dripping from between her legs. He shoved my face into it. “Clean her up.” 

I obeyed, licking every last drop and then turning to show it to him on my tongue. “There you go, that's a good slut.” He petted my head as he did Victoria’s at my obedience and something snapped. I loved it. Truly. I wanted to keep doing this. I go back down and start licking again and he seemed slightly surprised. He allowed me though. Running his hand up and down my spine and stroking himself. 

“Now kiss her.”

I quickly moved up to her lips, kissing her. My tongue circled around hers. His cum being shared between our mouths. I kept on until I was sure we had equal amounts of semen in our mouths, and then a little longer just to please him. I finally pull away and we both present the white liquids covering our tongues. “Good girls. Now swallow.” 

We closed our mouths in unison and swallow down all of the contents.

He looked pleased and we both beamed. “Now I think that's enough for your first time,” he touched the bottom of my chin and I looked up at him. A new mindset, a new dependance glowing in my eyes. “I think you’ll make a fine pet. I’m your master. Sweetheart has my number, you may get it from her. I expect a message from you first thing tomorrow morning. We’ve got a lot to sort out.”

I nod my head, “Yes Master.” 

He gave me a kiss and I savored his lips. “Good girl.” He kissed Victoria too, and then grabbed his clothes and mask. “Goodbye pets.” 

And with that he was out the door leaving us naked and covered in sweat, cum and bruises.

We both knew it wouldn’t be the last time. 


	2. New Ownership

It was a mere week after the first time, but it felt much longer. I got his number and sent him a message as I was instructed the morning after. A simple “hello”. He didn’t respond with hi or even good morning, just straight to an order. I had sent him a total of four pictures. Facing the camera, completely naked, head to toes. Then the back view. One of my ass spread, and then another of my pussy spread. Then a list to the answers of all his questions. A long list with a ranging amount of questions. From number of scars and their causes to my first, middle, maiden, and last names. I answered all diligently, obediently and as quickly as my fingers could type. He read them and then said, “That will be all for now Rina.”  
It was strange knowing he didn’t know my name while he used me. He didn’t know it when I gave in to him. And he didn’t know it until I sent him the answers to his questions. All I knew was his last name and I wasn’t allowed to call him that. Only Master.   
He didn’t say anything for a few days. But the picture caused me to feel a bundle of shame and jealous. Everyday. Victoria’s face while he fucked her. The joy of him using her apparent. He even sent a video once, he was fucking her hard. Her mouth in the shape of an o when she wasn’t screaming out “Daddy”.   
Then when I picked her up, she’d be sure to show me her cummy pussy and mouth. Telling me daddy told her to do it. I didn’t say anything as the heat between my legs grew as I drove home. Later that night, something else happened. My husband left to get drinks with “friends” and left me alone. My daughter slipped into my room that night and came and straddled me.   
“Daddy told me to,” She smiled as she pulled off her tank top, her boobs only a little smaller than mine. “He told me to help train you,”  
I was confused but I did what she said. It felt strange. Obeying the rules you daughter gave out. She layed out on my bed, legs spread and I stretched out in front of her, my face deep in her pussy. She watched tv the entire time, occasionally checking her phone. She took a picture too, I knew who she was going to send it too. Eventually her moans peeked and she grabbed a handful of my hair, pushing me deeper into her cunt. She came and I licked her clean. I could faintly taste his cum still lingering in her pussy from earlier that day. She stood, putting back on her clothes and said, “Master said no masturbating,” She then left.  
I had to obey.   
Finally Master sent me another real message. He was asking when my husband would be out of town next. I told him next weekend. My eyes nervously shooting up to look at my husband, who was sitting in his armchair, beer in hand while he watched TV. I kept clearing my messages over and over again. Making sure no traces were left. I drove across town to throw away the nightgown and bed sheets in a McDonalds trash can to insure he never found out.   
Master told me that both Victoria and myself should be ready on Saturday. He told me he’d send Victoria home with the outfit I was too wear (my size was also in his questions). He’d pick us up at one and everything else would be told with time.   
I had to find the boy’s a sitter or some friends to go play with that day then… Along with makeup a cover story if my husband found out. I was already stressed about it and it was days away. Though at the same time I was nervously excited.   
I waited. On Friday Victoria gave me a paper bag. Inside was a collection of different silky and lacy clothes, a few harder items but I rolled up the bad and stuffed it in my purse. I kissed my husband's cheek before he left, he pushed me off of him. He was not in the mood. As always. But I had to remain the same. He was probably too stupid to notice a difference anyways.   
I also shipped the twins off to their friends house for a weekend long sleepover. The house was finally empty. Just me and Victoria. She goes off the her room, a few minutes later I hear her talking to someone on the phone. She was moaning and there was a vibrating sound. I knew Master was instructing her to do so. I’d been so needy all week. My fingers hadn’t ventured to please my dripping folds. I must be obedient. I go to my room and turn on the TV to drown out my horny needs and wishes, eventually drifting off into a light sleep.   
I wake up to moaning next to me, my bed shaking. Victoria was spread for Master, he was on top of her, thrusting deeply into her. They locked lips, I could see the sheer joy on her face. I moved into a sitting position, trying to figure out how to please them. I reach down and begin to rub on Victoria’s clit, looking desperately at Master for approval or praise. Instead he stopped and raised a hand, slapped me hard, then went back to fucking her.   
“Did I give you permission to do that slut?“ He growled, slowly going in and out of Victoria, causing her to pout. “Strip. No touching. Sit and watch.”   
I do what he says quickly then sit down and look at him desperately. I know he could see how wet I was. “Victoria baby, why don’t we put you in her lap, she’ll hold you while I fuck you ok?” He sweetly lifted her up, kissing her neck. I stared jealous, hungry for what she was getting.   
“You,” He pointed at me, voice no longer like honey, “Lean back, legs spread,”   
I did what he said, my back against a wall and he laid Victoria down. Her back pressed against my pussy. With each thrust she rubbed against me. His arms were on either side of my head, using the wall for support as he fucked her. I could feel his heat and her pleasure. I was suffering as she moaned and I whimpered. He watched me, I nervously looked back. His handprint still burning on my cheek.   
“Daddy please let me cum,” Victoria whispered, panting.   
“Hold her slut, feel her tits.” He said to me, and then turned to Victoria murmured, “Just a little longer baby,”   
I do what he said, rubbing my hands along her chest, pinching and massaging. She shrieks happily, legs shaking as she holds onto me, head going back and leaving wet kisses on my neck.   
“Cum for Daddy, baby!”   
Victoria moans out, tensing up for the last time. She relaxes in my arms and looks up at me. “Mommy I came so hard!!”  
I smile and nod, still pained from the fact I’d still received no pleasure.   
“Victoria, baby.” Master looked her in the eye. “Your not going to call her Mommy while we’re playing. She will call you Mistress and you will call her whatever you seem fit.”   
Her eyes grow wide excited. “Okie Daddy!”  
His eyes darted to me, “You got that slut? She’s Mistress now.”   
I nod my head, looking down with shame. My own daughter was my superior. “Yes Master I understand.”   
He stroked my face with the back of his hand, volcanoes of pleasure erupted from inside me. His rough hand touched were the fading handprint had previously burned.   
“Now we’ve got to punish the disobedient whore.”   
I swallowed nervously, butterflies erupting in my core for a different reason.   
He turned to Victoria, “Would you like to have the honors Sweetheart?”   
A bright grin spread across her lips and she nodded vigorously. “Yes please Daddy!”  
He smiled back at her. “Go ahead baby girl,”   
Victoria leaped into action, “Spread your legs, whore.” Her sweet voice had gone rough and mean, her innocent act melted away as she grabbed my legs and ripped them open. They were tied to the bedposts. She slapped my cunt a few times before shoving two fingers in and I almost cried. I could feel my juices pouring out all over the sheets, my needy moans filling the room.   
“Daddy, please shut her up.” A little tone of innocence rang out when she addressed Master.   
He didn’t say a word as he shoved his cock into my mouth and began to fuck it just as roughly as he did Mistress’ pussy. I could still taste her juices and his cum, salty and yummy on his cock. I feel him hit the back of my throat and I choke.   
Mistress pushed another finger in, now my pussy was taking three. After a week of nothing, her fingers felt as big as Master’s cock. I moaned, my hips bucking up. Moaning around his cock he has me taking every inch, saliva dripping down my chin.   
I feel myself clenching around her fingers as they prod around inside of me, her thumb massaging my clit. My moans only constructively escalate. Then she stops. I was seconds from an orgasm. And she pulls her wet fingers out of me. As she does that, he thrusts a few more times. Roughly. My head pressed against the mattress, hard. He pulls away and then I can’t see. Cum covered my face. Thick and sticky. Dripping down my face, across my tits and in my mouth.   
I open one eye slightly, cum covering the other one completely. I see the flash of Master’s phone. He took a picture of me! I beamed, smiling and he purred his approval taking another, his hand on my chin pushing my face up for a better view.   
“Victoria what now?” Asks Master, smiling his approval at her.  
“We’re gonna fuck and she’s going to sit there like a little cum rag and let all of your hot   
sticky cum dry on her slutty face.”   
He grabs Mistress and pulls her close, kissing her hard, moving down her neck. “That’s exactly what I want to hear baby,” he whispers between kisses.   
He makes sure I have a good view and he kisses her, leaving hickies up and down her   
neck, sucking on her tits and playing with her tongue in his mouth. He slowly slides his cock into her and she lets out a sigh of pleasure, her eyes darting to my face, and her smile grew.   
His lips continue to mark her skin and she bounces against him, his low groans and her loud high pitched moans. I sit there suffering, wishing her finger were still inside of me.   
She moans “Daddy” over and over and he keeps grunting her name as he invades her deeper and deeper until she finally shrieks cumming hard. He smiles kissing her, lips moving down her chest and stomach until he’s face to face with her cummy pussy. He buries his face into her, licking and sucking. Kisses spread across her in all sorts of places that made me burn with shame and jealousy.   
The cum that had covered my face had long ago dripped down my face and chest. I was covered with spots and streaks of his semean, marked as his. Some places was still tacky other places it was dried. I knew it was going to take forever to wash it off, but on that same note I didn’t want to wash it off.  
“Daddy’s gonna do the last part of her punishment ok Sweetheart?” Master asks Mistress, she nods smiling, he turns back to me and growls, “Bend over. Ass up. Be ready to eat hers.”   
I quickly get into position and Mistress spreads her own ass in front of me. I start licking and sucking, she whines in approval. I feel Master touching my ass, running his fingers up and down the crack before intruding my hole. But not with his fingers. With a large buttplug. He teases me, sliding a little in and then takes it out, then a little more. He finally shoves it all the one in and I let out a whimper from Mistress’ ass.   
He slaps me a few times, the bruises were just beginning to fade. It wasn’t as hard as before but I know it was enough to leave a few of his hand prints. I smile. He reclaimed his property.   
“Now slut,” His rough voice caused me to shiver. “Your going to leave that in until your Mistress or I take it out. Is that clear?” He gripped my red cheeks and then slapped again. I let out a breathy moan.   
“Yes Master.”   
“That’s it little girl,” He ran his hand down my spine and I sat there stunned. He called me  
A nice name! Not something degrading. I obediently ate Mistress ass until she was slick with my saliva. After they were satisfied they left to Mistress’ room, leaving me naked and soaked with cum and spit on a mattress soaked in sweat and other liquids. I felt whole.


End file.
